


One Call Away - Woosan

by jungtbh



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Woosan, they like each other, wooyoung acts like he doesn't like when san calls him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtbh/pseuds/jungtbh
Summary: Wooyoung hates phone calls and talking on the phone, he prefers texting. San always calls him at night before bed.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	One Call Away - Woosan

*Ring Ring*  
Wooyoung sighed before accepting the call, “San, I tell you much I hate talking on the phone every night.”  
“Yet every night you still answer,” San retorts. Wooyoung didn’t have any comeback since technically San wasn’t wrong, so all he did was just sigh again, which he catches himself doing a lot around San.  
“Woo, what’re you doing?” San asked in a cute voice.  
“Trying to go to sleep but someone’s currently stopping that.”  
“Hey, don’t be like that. Just get ready for bed while on the phone with me,” Wooyoung could hear San shuffle around the blankets on his bed.  
“You already in bed?”  
“Yes Woo, I always call right when I’m about to sleep just to say goodnight, you know that.” And Wooyoung did know that.  
“San, we literally text non-stop all day, how come you call me? You know I hate phone calls, why not send a text?” Woo wasn’t sure if he wanted the real answer, he was sort of afraid of it. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, right? It’s just a nightly phone call. But this is with San, Wooyoung’s closest friend for as long as he can remember. Their friend group always jokes around about them dating and ‘Woosan’ becoming cannon, but as far as Woo knew, San was straight. But was he?  
For Woo, however, his feelings slowly started to develop around a year or so ago, but so far, he’s only mentioned them to Yeosang, his closest friend besides San. Yeosang thinks that Wooyoug’s crazy if he doesn’t believeSan likes him back, but Woo truly thinks all San’s advances towards him are just platonic. But again, are they?  
Maybe that’s why these routine phone calls bothered him, because every time he hears San’s voice his heart races and his thoughts become jumbled. Yet when San calls Wooyoung, it’s not like that, it’s just a friend calling a friend and having a conversation, right?  
Wooyoung was quickly brought out of his thoughts when San begain to answer the question he was asked.  
“Because it’s more meaningful to say good night with our voices rather than sending a text, Woo,” San answered. Wooyoung was a little confused, but he also believed he was over analyzing per usual.  
“Why does-” Woo got caught off as San continued, “I also just really love hearing your voice,” San added.  
The line stayed silent for a few seconds before Wooyoung finally spoke, “I’m confused.”  
San sighed, but you could tell he was wearing a smile, “confused and oblivious, what’s new?” Woo whined at that.  
“I’m not wrong though,” San rushed to switch the topic, “anyways, I’m about to fall asleep, sleep well, good night, I’ll text you when I wake up.”  
“Wait, no, tell me what you mean by all of that,” Wooyoung whined.  
San chuckled, “you’ll find out another day, I promise.”  
“Fine, goodnight then,” Woo said with a little bit of an attitude which made San scoff.  
“Hey, you don’t get to be mad, your fault for being confused.”  
The line stayed silent so San spoke again, “Let’s talk tomorrow, Woo.”  
“Wait, San.”  
“Yes?”  
“I love hearing your voice too,” Woo rushedly spoke, “now goodnight!” he finished and quickly hung up the phone before San could reply.  
Neither knew if that sentence meant what each of them wished it did, but both secretly hoped this was a step in the right direction for them. And so without the other knowing, both Wooyoung and San fell asleep with a smile filled with hopefulness that night.


End file.
